ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Riding to the Sunset (Epilogue)
Back at the starship, Reia wanted to keep a special secret to Yen Sid and takes a scroll, when Kiva and Terra stopped by. Kiva: Sister..? Terra: You're leaving already? Reia: Well, I have this errand to run. Kiva: What errand? Reia: *laughs* It's a secret. Kiva: Oh, alright. Terra: When you be back? Reia: Maybe an hour or so.. I promise I'll come back. Kiva: Alright, but.. Reia: Spend time with Terra. You deserve it more than anyone. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - Kiva and Terra went back to the guest room and Reia used the scroll to transport back to Kiva's childhood. Only a week has passed since she seen her, Kiva spotted Reia landed near the Central Park Zoo. Kiva: Reia... - Kiva hugged Reia in happiness, to see her once again. Reia: It's good to see you. Kiva: Yeah. Wow.. You look like a warrior now. Reia: I am. I'm..deeply sorry for your loss. Kiva: That's okay. Reia: I don't want you to be alone for so long, so... Kiva: What? Reia: If you want, I can be your relative.. Kiva: Really? Reia: The decision is yours alone. Kiva: Oh... - Desperate for not being alone after a full week of mourn, Kiva kindly and happily accepted Reia's offer. Kiva: *crying* Thank you... - Kiva hugged Reia and never lets go. Reia: You're welcome... Say, Kiva? Kiva: Yeah? Reia: Want to have some fun with me? Kiva: Sure. Reia: Alright, then hop in. - Kiva get on Reia's back and the two flew across the skies. During that time, in present day, Kiva and Terra are having a dialogue. Terra: I want to know something.. What makes Reia so special to you? Kiva: Well, we both know that she's my sister. And, uhh... Terra: What else, sweet pea? Kiva: She...is always there for me. I don't know if--- Terra: Reia could keep her promise now that the Mark of Mastery is over? Kiva: Yeah. Terra: She should. Her time with you had changed her life. Kiva: You think so? Terra: I know so. Besides, I'm sure it is a memory that lasts forever. Kiva: Yeah.. Terra: Any idea what do you want Reia to do for further adventures? Kiva: No idea.. I might ask her about our honeymoon.. Terra: Any idea where you want to go? Kiva: Hmm... - As the dialogue ended, Reia and young Kiva continued to fly but Reia has an idea. Reia: How about seeing the sights from the Empire State Building? Kiva: Sure. - Reia flew upward to the top and lands on the Empire State Building and Kiva is surprised to see the sight of New York. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Amazing, isn't it? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: (I'm happy that her future is finally safe...) Kiva: Hey, Reia? Reia: Yeah? Kiva: Would you hold my hand, please? - Reia only smiled and hold Kiva's hand as they looked around New York City, with Reia filled with new hope and Kiva with new love, which explains Kiva feels the love in present day. Reia: Let me tell you, Kiva.. You definitely have a bright future, because...I've seen it myself. Kiva: Really? What's it like? Reia: So many worlds to explore and I know you can avenge your parents. Kiva: I can? Reia: Yes. Learn your skills with your Keyblade and you may reach towards new heights someday.. Kiva: Oh, wow... Something...about my future? Reia: It'll be great, I know it will. Kiva: Then, I believe you...sister. - Reia continues to smile and the two sees the city in a glorious form as the episode ends as Kiva, in present day, tells the end of her story of the unforgettable journey she had. Kiva: There you have it. I'm happy that Reia answered my call for help. If it wasn't for her, I didn't know what to do. I'll always remember this journey...for the rest of my life. Category:Scenes